


The Kyra Conspiracy

by Elopez7228



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Epistolary, Epistolary AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Twitter Fic, ao3 fic, discord fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Rey writes smutty fanfictions about her favorit ship : KyRa (Kylo + Kira, from the space opera "Galactic battles") under the alias "Fic writer Space buns" (which is also her twitter account)Ben Solo as "King Ren" comments her stories.Smut ensues.





	1. Mon 15 - wed 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetwilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwilson/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can JOIN THE KYRA WRITERS COMMUNITY on discord, and enjoy this empty blank space freely, also use it for your own fics if you wish. : https://discord.gg/d6vpHVs  
> (find me on twitter-insta-facebook-tumblr : @elopez7228)
> 
> Also it's a GIFT to Violetwilson who wrote BURNER PHONE, one of the most unexpected, genuinely funny, brillant, epistolary reylo AU twitter fanfic ever writen.  
> I'm totally going to be very inspired.  
> Thanks Violet! :->
> 
> Cheers

* * *

      

* * *

     

* * *

     

 

* * *

 

 

  

* * *

* * *

 

 

 to be continued   
follow on twitter! <https://twitter.com/Elopez7228/status/1118976341372821504>

 


	2. thu 18 - fri 19

 

* * *

*

*

* * *

 

_(aka : Luke does his homework)_

* * *

__

__

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, at home_

__

* * *

 

_to be continued ! Follow the story on twitter :<https://twitter.com/Elopez7228/status/1118976341372821504>_


	3. sat 20 - sun 21

_Guess who is back reading Rey’s fics with a brand new AO3 user account?!_

__

* * *

_Joke’s on him! He’s a shipper now!_

__

__

* * *

_What’s the best place to learn more about this KYRA conspiracy? On the KYRA discord Channel of course!_

__

__

* * *

_FicWriterSpaceBuns is online! Let’s get properly introduced._

__

* * *

_It’s saturday. It’s a family reunion. Get off the damn phone, Ben!_

__

* * *

Later...

 

 

* * *

_Sunday morning, after a long night on Discord_

 

 __

* * *

_It's too late or too early to chat, Ben. What are you doing?_

__

* * *

_to be continued_

 

 


	4. Mon 22nd

_Don’t miss the plane, Rey! Run!_

 

 

* * *

_Hux does not take any of Ben’s shit._

__

* * *

 

_Rey tries to write her fic on the plane, but someone keeps peeking._

* * *

Everyone landed safely in Paris.  _Let’s get down to business!_

  

* * *

_Ben has mixed feelings. he seeks advice._

__

__

__

* * *

_Diner must have been wild because Rose takes action. (this is Rose’s phone)_

__

__

* * *

_Hux is pissed. (This is Hux’ phone)_

__

* * *

_What is Ben doing, locked up in the bathroom? Chatting with SpaceBuns of course! (picture this while Hux angrily texts him and bangs against the door)._

__

__

__

* * *

_Confused Benny Boy is confused._

__

__

* * *

_to be continued!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter Rey writes on the plane is actually borrowed from @Violethoure666 wonderful pic “the buddy List”. Read here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576951/chapters/41427131 …)


	5. Chap 5 : Tue 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been absolutely OFF for... 6 months.  
> (in the meatime I wrote a 150 000 words WW2 reylo novel)  
> Well, I'm back. This story should be wrapped in weeks time.

_The following morning..._

  
From Armitage to Rose  


 

_A little bit later, from Rose to Rey_

 

_Teaming up !_

__

 

_... and getting some sources and documentation_

__

 

 __

 

_casting the talents !_

__

__

 

_30-Ben regrets this already.  
Ben to Hux :_

__

__  


 

_31- The girls are hunting for a red dress_

__

__  


__

 

_32- Ben in an act of desperation.  
(Rose recieves an unexpected PM on discord)_

__

 

_33 - Where are you ?_

__

 

_34- Competition is raging_

__

__

_35- Let's shoot on location ! Wait, what location ?_

__

__

 

_To be continued_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping quiet so long ! I will update and finish the story quickly from now


	6. Tue 23rd - part 2

 

_Rey to Rose_

 

* * *

_Rose to Ben_

 

_and Rose to Ren_

__

* * *

_Meanwhile, the team gets to work_

__

* * *

 

_Boss Mom wants to hear about it_

_Leia to Ben (Ben's phone)_

__

__

* * *

_Rey to King Ren_

__

* * *

_Somebody is pissed no-one is focused_

__

* * *

_But these two are focused on ~~each other~~ something else. _

__

__

__

* * *

_Rey to Rose_

__

__

__

* * *

_Rose to Ben_

* * *

_Ben to Hux_

* * *

Hux to Rey (Hux phone)

  

 

 

* * *

_Later_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Tue 23rd, part 3

_Rey to Ben_

* * *

_Rey to Rose_

__

* * *

_Ben to Hux_

* * *

_Rey to Ben again !_

__

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Rey to Rose_

__

* * *

_Rey to Ben_

__

* * *

__

__

__

__

* * *

_to be continued_

 

 

 

 

 


	8. wed 24th

_Rey to Rose_

 

* * *

_Rose to Ben_

 

* * *

 

_Rey to Rose_

 

* * *

_Hux to Ben_

 

* * *

 

_Rey to Rose_

__

* * *

_Rey to Ben_

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

* * *

_Rose to Armie_

__

__

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ! ;)  
> I'll add an epilogue ^__^ 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	9. EPILOGUE

* * *

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!!!
> 
> If you liked my fic, I have a few others in English :
> 
> SCENIC ROUTE : https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268208/chapters/43229774  
> Modern Road-trip AU - translation to English in progress
> 
> THEIR MANY NIGHTS : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816684/chapters/42036554  
> Short smutty ficlet : medieval AU, arranged wedding, loss of virginity
> 
> LOVE YOU TWO : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510021/chapters/41246765  
> warning DARK FIC : modern AU where Rey CHEATS on Ben with his twin Kylo.


End file.
